Abigail Boylen (Earth-616)
; formerly (Montana ), | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Montana; Formerly Camp Hammond | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 100 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Licensed super hero, sniper, instructor | Education = High school graduate | Origin = Human who came in contact with an alien gas cloud whom she control. | PlaceOfBirth = Evanston, Illinois | Creators = Dan Slott; Stefano Caselli | First = Avengers: The Initiative #1 | Quotation = Wait. I'm only here... ...'cause I wanna fly. This blows. | Speaker = Cloud 9 | QuoteSource = Avengers: The Initiative #2 | HistoryText = Origin Abigail was a very shy girl from Evanston, Illinois. She came in contact with an alien gas who let her control it, allowing her to fly, among other capabilities. Initiative Recruitment and training One day, Abigail was taking her new powers out for a spin when she was detected by aircraft pilots and stopped by War Machine. She was taken to Camp Hammond to be trained on the use her powers and given a license as a member of the Initiative, despite having no interest in becoming a super-hero. Once at the base, she was immediately self-conscious about her body, comparing it to the other girls' bodies there who she felt looked like they came right out of Vogue magazine. During a uniform exchange, Abigail accidentally slipped into the boys' showers and was found by fellow new recruit MVP. He took a liking to Abigail and watched her train. However, training with another new recruit Armory went horribly wrong. MVP was accidently shot by one of Armory's blasts while he was trying to protect Abigail from harm. Armory was grounded from "superhero-ing" and expelled out of the base. Abigail was one of the cadets sent on an emergency mission to protect the President from an assassination attempt by Hydra. Being the top marksman among the Initiative cadets, and she shot down a Hydra fighter with a pulse rifle. Abigail later learned that the Initiative had secretly made clones of MVP, and that one of them, who dubbed himself KIA, had gone on a rampage. She and a group of fellow Initiative members traveled to the Van Patrick's home, attempting to convince the first MVP clone to download his memories into a device that would transmit them into KIA's brain, essentially reprogramming KIA, but possibly leaving the first clone mindless. Cloud 9 managed to distract KIA by playing on the latent memories of the original MVP, and kissing him, allowing her to fill his lungs with her vapor. The MVP clone, rather than wipe his own mind, instead placed the helmet on KIA, leaving him an empty shell. Abby and the clone decided to start things over, with Abby acknowledging that the clone was not the MVP she had known. Freedom Force When Cloud 9 completed her Initiative training, she was assigned to Freedom Force, the Montana team, alongside Challenger, Think Tank, Equinox, and Spinner. When Equinox was exposed as a Skrull infiltrator, Cloud 9 killed him. Initiative instructor Tigra expressed concerns about Cloud 9 developing an outwardly cold attitude towards killing in the line of duty after graduating to active service. Believing that Cloud 9 was merely bottling up her emotions rather than dealing with them, Tigra worried about the psychological trauma that could result if Cloud 9 was forced to confront those feelings. Following the repeal of the Superhuman Registration Act, Captain Steve Rogers requested her presence at Stark Tower. He asked her to become one of the trainers at the Avengers Academy. Instead Abigail tore up her card, dumped her costume at Roger's feet and flew off in her civilian clothes free to do anything she wanted. Fear Itself When the riots resulting from the Serpent began, Cloud Nine decided it was time to become a hero again, this time by doing things her way. | Powers = Aerokinesis: Cloud 9 is able to generate a cloud-like alien gas, [[Tom Brevoort]'s statement] possibly extraterrestrial. She is able to create muliple clouds of the gas and manipulate it for a variety of effects. Such as: * Flight: By manipulating the gas, Cloud 9 can ride the gas to enable her to fly. She can also carry several passengers with her. The Cloud can travel faster than 6000 mph. * Suffocation: By forcing this generated gas down the throat of an opponent, Cloud 9 is able to keep them from breathing. Her first demonstration of this was when she used the gas to cause asphyxia on Elloe Kaifi. * Mist-Effect: By spreading the gas around, she can use the gas as a cover for her and her team. She was stated to be below Class 50 in the threat classification of the Initiative. | Abilities = * Initiative Training: Abigail received combat training as part of the Initiative. ** Sharpshooter: She especially excelled in the use of a sniper rifle. War Machine stated that she had the highest cadet score on the shooting range. She can also snipe out of her own cloud-cover quite effectively. * Emotional distance: It was stated that Abby had such emotional distance that she was protected from fear-based attacks. | Strength = | Equipment = Flight suit including goggles, formerly Initiative costumes. | Transportation = Her alien gas. | Weapons = Formerly a sniper rifle with Adamantium-jacketed bullets, an energy pulse rifle and an automatic grenade launcher. | Notes = * Cloud 9's powers origin is unclear: ** She was stated in the Marvel Avengers: The Ultimate Character Guide to possess mutant powers: *** Tom Brevoort stated that the Ultimate Character guide was official, alongside Dan Slott and the writer of the guide, Alan Cowsill, who is a contracted employee of Marvel. *** On the other side, that entry was stated to be unofficial by Stuart Vandal, a handbook-writer, considering that the Marvel Avengers: The Ultimate Character Guide is a guide edited in contract with Marvel, on a semi- or un-official basis, and therefor its canon aspect was contestable.Post on comixfan, and exact post *** Tom Brevoort himself stated that she wasn't a mutant. ** Her cloud was stated to be possibly of extraterrestrial gas, which she later confirmed herself to be alien. Tom Brevoort confirmed it as well. | Trivia = | Links = [[Tom Brevoort]'s statement] resume }} Category:Flight Category:Aerokinesis Category:Shooting Category:Below Class 50 Category:Humans